girlsarecookingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Students
Dante Evengarde Original Character "Your cooking doesn't have any love--that's why you'll always lose to me." The main character. His parents died in a fire when he was younger, and he has lived with his little sister Lenny and his single grandmother up until now. He transferred to this city cooking school (1) to get away from the country, (2) for the women, and (3) to find an "irreplacable taste," whatever that means. He has no interest in textbooks or studying, only hands-on experience. At a glance he appears to be a shallow, lazy womanizer. He has unusual cooking talents. Grace Ramsey ' ' Based On: Gordan Ramsey "It's for your own good." : A young woman who is passionate about cooking and all things related. Admittedly, her baking skills are not up to far. Either way, she can often be found scolding younger students for neglecting their studies and falling behind. Although she can be very harsh in the kitchen, she's actually very sweet when things go right. She has cut ties with her father for some reason, and her mother pays her tuition. : Her favorite holiday is Valentine's Day, but don't tell anyone, okay? : Deep down she just wants everyone to succeed. Haru Morimoto ' Based On: Masaharu Morimoto ''"People think this style of cooking is hard, but it's not at all once you break it down into simpler steps. Here, I'll show you." Born American and having moved to Japan as a child, she's still retained some of her foreign habits from overseas. She's generally soft-spoken but good in academics and sports. Her family owns a brewery, branded with the name "Morimoto, which she tries to hide out of embarrassment. She also has a diamond stud in her left ear, left by her mother before she passed away. She has a fierce rivalry with Bobbi Flay, mainly due to Bobbi's lack of "respect for food." She'd like to be on some kind of American cooking show to prove her talent, but that's for another day. '''Bobbi Flay Based On: Bobby Flay "All these years toiling in the kitchen have led to this moment! Here I come, ahahahaha!" An outspoken and arrogant girl who lives with Harriet. Her family owns 12 different restaurants and is well-known in the cooking world, so she feels people owe her some kind of admiration. She can go overboard, going as far as to tell people to kiss her feet. She's appeared on cooking shows with her father several times, so maybe she really does deserve to be somewhat envied. She has a secret--she was bullied into dropping out of school some years ago. How exactly did she get here, then....? Her dream is to appear on every cooking show in America (to be admired). Deep down she's probably not such a bad person. Harriet Ainsley ' Based on: Ainsley Harriott ''"Hellllooo, thank yooouuuu, gooooooood morning! Rise and shine!" Harriet is energetic and honest to a fault, though she's not nearly as aggressive as Emilia. She lives with Flay, and supposedly sees a better side of her. Though she's obviously attending classes to become a chef, she secretly wants to write cookbooks and other related materials.However, she has a bit of an inferiority complex when it comes to her writing. She's somewhat of a comedian, and knows it. She has a connection to Dante and clings to him like a little sister. Thank God Lenny isn't around to witness it. She is often (affectionately) referred to by Ramsey as "the loopiest girl in the bloody school." 'Gale Fieri ' Based On: Guy Fieri "I'd like to become 'the face' of a food TV show, you know? Something like that. A rowdy crowd would be best." Despite the fact that she has a cute face she's somewhat of a tomboy. She likes playing pranks on people and is good at pretending to feel remorse for her actions. She has had no formal training in cooking whatsoever, and her immediately family doesn't own any restaurants the way Flay's family does, yet she seems talented. She finds simple pleasure in "pulling the wool over people's eyes." She gets extremely upset when she misses her favorite game show, "Minute Winners." She also adores old cars despite not knowing how to drive one. 'Ren Irvine ' Based On: Robert Irvine "'Sub sole, sub umbra, virens. Get it? Got it? Good!"'' A rugged tomboy and one of the older students at the school. She worked as a chef on a military vessel for a time, despite being so young, but decided she needed more training and left. She has a punching bag in her room which, when angry, she pastes the face of someone she despises on and beats it to oblivion. She has biceps bigger than most of the male students, but is apparently too shy to show them off to anyone but her roommate. She despises Paul Deen's inability to take things seriously, and is clearly a hard worker. From an academic standpoint she probably isn't terribly bright, though. She likes to jokingly punch Dante on the shoulder, and it's starting to bruise. Emilia Lagasse Based On: Emeril Lagasse "Bam! Did I surprise you? Hihi." A chubby girl who's always stuffing her face with something. Surprisingly, she is not a landwhale. She likes to surprise people by shouting "BAM!" and sneaking up behind them, and does it when she's doing her own cooking. She's always grinning and everyone seems to like her. Her hair is in braids. Small in stature but has huge boobs. Alma Brown Based On: Alton Brown "It's stupid; that's why I won't do it. I won't apologize for something like that." A mild-mannered and methodical girl who always gets up, showers, eats and studies at the exact same time each day. She frowns upon people who lack a routine, and "doesn't understand how they can live with themselves." She loves every animal except snakes, which she's terrified of, and keeps a picture of her welsch corgie Zoey, which she left behind at home, in her purse. Alma isn't particularly social, but everyone smiles at her and is polite, regardless. She's generally a patient and quiet girl, but there's always something strange about her. She seems like the type to snap and do something outrageous, but that's just speculation. Adel West Original Character "You understand 'love' better than anyone else I know, Dante." A young man with longish hair and beautiful eyes. At a glance one might wonder whether he's a girl in boy's clothes or a very pretty young man. Either way, he doesn't seem to mind the attention, and at times can be as vain as Flay when it comes to appearances. The girls love him because he's sweet and sensitive and the guys love him because he's as charming and generous and selfless as can be and, quite frankly, he smells wonderful. His grades are better than Dante's, but not by much. He has a sweet tooth and loves baking (and eating) desserts. It's a miracle he's as thin as he is. He can be surprisingly serious, but bonds and becomes close with Dante very quickly. He has some sort of connection to Haru, and affectionately thinks of her as a little sister. Like Dante, he has no parents, so he can understand his feelings. Garret Morris Original Character Dean Ripper Original Character "Can you hear it? The piano crying." Dean has always wanted to be a pianist--why he's here in the first place is a mystery. His specialty seems to be french food, despite the fact that he's clearly American. He doesn't talk much and is a reserved person, but maybe he'll stumble his way into the picture sooner or later. He is by no means a stupid person, considering he's tutored Flay and Ren in the past, but his practical knowledge seems lacking. He seems to be friends with Alma. Nigel Lawson Based On: Nigella Lawson Julien Child Based On: Julia Child Allen Waters Based On: Alice Waters Cat Kora Based On: Cat Cora Landen Falkner Based On: Elizabeth Falkner